


Colin Firth and the Other Woman

by mearcats



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Just Copious Amounts of Jane Austen, Missing Scene, no jealousy, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mearcats/pseuds/mearcats
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged that (a) Colin Firth is a hottie and (b) that men and women can't be just friends. Except when they are, and Emma thinks it's pretty damn cute that her ruthless ex-villain boyfriend is good friends with Belle.





	Colin Firth and the Other Woman

Emma walks into the dark house, smiling in anticipation at seeing Killian. It’s so new, their cohabitation, and they’re definitely in the honeymoon stage.

Henry is with Regina tonight, so she’s  _definitely_  going to take advantage of them being alone–

Except they’re not alone, apparently. The television is on, playing… _Pride and Prejudice_? With Colin Firth?

She really doesn’t think that’s Killian’s cup of tea, let alone him being capable of getting the TV and DVD player running. Or, god, did he get Netflix running? He really is getting the hang of this whole modernity thing.

She’s rounding the couch to kiss him when she sees the woman beside him.

Emma pauses, processing the feeling taking root in her gut.

And then she laughs; she can’t help it. The sight of very pregnant Belle, tucked up against Killian–especially knowing that she must have talked Killian into watching six hours of Jane Austen–is one of the most hilarious things she’s seen all day. And she’s seen Dopey pants Sneezy.

Okay, it’s also kind of endearing.

The fact that Killian and Belle are so close now, after all they’ve been through, warms her heart in a way she wouldn’t have thought possible a couple years ago.

“Hey, guys. Wakey, wakey,” she teases.

They stir, and Killian blinks up at her owlishly. Belle stretches and yawns, grimacing as she rubs at the small of her back.

Emma winces in sympathy–she remembers the aches and pains of pregnancy, and she was younger and spryer (she’s not sure if that’s a word, but she knows what she means) than Belle is.

“Hi, Emma. Sorry for crashing, I just wanted some company,” Belle tells her.

She smiles at her as she sinks into Killian’s outstretched arms. “No worries. It’s good to have you here. And I’m impressed. You got Killian to watch not just any movie, but one of the greatest chick flicks of all time.”

“Well, I think Darcy is rather dashing,” Killian says. Then he’s kissing her hello and her mind is mush and she can’t really remember what else she’s going to say.

“You would.” There.

Belle glances over at them wistfully for a moment, then says, “It’s quite good, and Killian has been quite the trooper and watch-buddy. Though Austen really was more than just a romance writer; she was also a stellar satirist, and–oh.” She cuts herself off as she starts to get defensive, blushing.

Still seated in Killian’s lap, Emma impulsively wraps an arm around her and hugs her close. Belle stiffens for a moment, then relaxes in her embrace. “I like it a lot too,” she says.

“You think Darcy’s dashing as well, don’t you, love?” Killian asks, eyes glinting with mischief–and love, god, so much love, and how is she this lucky.

She elbows him lightly as she sits up. “Shut up. But yes, duh.”

“Do you want to watch the rest with us?” Belle sounds shy and tentative, but genuine. She scooches over and makes room for Emma to sit.

Linking arms with both of them, she lets herself bask in the peace and contentment she feels. “I’d love to.”


End file.
